


A Drop of Sun

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Devils, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experimental Style, F/M, Fetish, Fucked Up, Grooming, Horror, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Open to Interpretation, Psychological Horror, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Size Difference, alternative universe, breast fetish, human and devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: "Do you believe in the devil?"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this pandemic has got me into writing dark shit. I've been experimenting like crazy with my recent stories. look at the tags. I know some people will get offended since it has religious themes so here is another heads up!

"What do you think of the devil?"

The words kiss her skin and her eyes became fixated on the figure she's known her whole life. He's tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He was her home. He was what her house couldn't do. His body were the walls that protected her and his arms were the locks on doors that kept her safe from the cruel world. Rey blinked and yet he didn't falter. There was no smile on his face, just a motion of waves. Rey blew a strand of hair from her face and pursed her lips. "What about the devil?"

"How do you think he looks like?"

"Big. Large. With sharp teeth and long hands. Disfigured. A walking corpse, withered by life with gauged eyes dripping in blood. A face of all the nightmares of all the monsters I ever had. He can take so many forms," she whispered. She took a step back and he stayed in place. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes flickered at her. Rey exhaled and continued the description. "His face splits apart and maggots come out and his skin peels away when he's mad and he's able to bend and fold his body like a sheet of paper."

Her home smiles at her in amusement as if she was still a child. "The devil can be like that if he wants to be." He tucks in a strand of hair from her eyes. "Are you scared of the devil?"

"Yes, very much so," she swallowed hard.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Rey," he reminds her again in the his usual nurturing tone. He places his hand on the back of her head and pulls her to him. His arms are long. He doesn't need to take a few steps to her. She's crying again. He does his best to maintain his composure for her. "There are worst things in life than the devil."

The little girl forced herself to nod.

He soothes her still and presses a wet kiss in her hair, lulling her back to a sense of security.

"Why am I named Rey?" she asked him then.

Her home chuckled softly. "You know this story."

"Yes but I like hearing it."

"Because God wanted me to only hurt humans that deserve it."

Rey lifted her head and stared at her home. Even after all these years, she doesn't understand. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"You've done nothing wrong." He strokes her cheek. "Unlike most humans, you were made with a purpose. God made you to keep me from hurting innocent humans. He gave me a drop of sun. A little ray, You." Her home cups her face and kisses her. She sighs quietly then for she was back at peace. "For he feels even the Devil needs affection and companionship. You have the most important role, to keep me from doing bad things to good people."

"Do you think I'm good?"

Her home smiles at her again and stares upon the bits of sun and earth in her warm brown eyes. He loves how beautiful she was, how sweet and gentle she looked. Of course she was. "You're pure. Holy." He takes her by her hand. Her little hand can only hold him by a finger. "Come on little one. Let's go back home and go to bed."

* * *

Like a good girl, she undresses when they get to bed.

Her home lights up at her bare flesh. Her soft and milky flesh was marred with violets and reds and grays. His drop of sun was beautiful, tiny and slender and built like virgin. She had small breasts and slight curves and soft lips. He's already bare and he lets her straddle his leg so she can become wet for him. Her home groans in pleasure of how tight she was, how easily aroused she was getting on just his leg.

"Get on top of me," he gives her a simple demand.

His drop of sun listens. She always does.

She takes her time positioning herself before slowly taking his length in. Her body knows how to take him whole after years of practice. He smiles in malice as he sees her face twists in pain. He bucked his hips up. He likes seeing her struggle. He likes seeing her cry. She bleeds every time they have sex. He covers her hands with his and kisses her softly, whispering words of encouragement to continue. He moaned as her walls constrict him and her thighs twitch.

His drop of sun always continues because she's good.

She's obedient.

Once she's fully takes him, she exhaled in relief for a few seconds. She always does to give herself some time to rest before continuing. He loves watching her bounce. He loves holding her down by her thighs to feel the length of him. Her body was made for him. She doesn't get disfigured for that reason. His drop of sun only has minimal bruises from how constantly he uses her.

"Can I be loved?" she asked meekly. "Like how humans love?"

The devil smiles then but it was more of a smirk. "Of course Rey," he said kindly. She's always good. She was human though and isn't perfect and there were some days he has to punish her on the throne. But not today. She's been more than perfect.

He grabs her and lays her on her back into the bed. He rolls on top of her and pushes himself into her bloody cunt. She winced from the pressure but he ignores it and goes on. He wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her neck as he continued to thrust. "You like this position," he states. 

His drop of sun nodded. "I do."

"Why is that?"

"It's very intimate. Loving."

"You know you are loved always," he growled. His eyes became pitched black and blood began to trickle down his cheeks.

"I know," she says immediately. She shuts her eyes. She hates when he's angry.

The devil hushes her. "There's nothing for you to be afraid of, little one."

Rey forced her eyes to open. His pupils were becoming less dilated and the whites were slowly returning. She's welcomed by the sharp pain he was eliciting to her body.

The devil frowned. He stopped thrusting in her to wipe the tears from her eyes. She wasn't crying because she was in pain, she was crying because he had upset her. "Would you like to call me by that name?"

"Mhmm."

"Go ahead," he whispered.

"Ben," there was fondness in her tone.

His skin tightened from the name. Ben. The name Rey had known before she was of age. Ben. A human of kindness and warmth. Ben. Her guardian. Her protector. Ben. The reason why Rey Niima has been missing for the last six years and last seen at the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS 
> 
> I'm super surprised (and relieved) that I didn't get backlash on this fic. I tend to stay away from religious themed fics because I don't want to offend anyone. So as a reminder this just a pure fic and not trying to attack on any religion or anything. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy some fucked up content
> 
> rey is underaged in this chapter since it's flashback.

"One."

The devil blinked at God. "I would like to have more than one."

"One," God repeats himself for the second and only time.

He nodded.

"There is one condition, you would have to wait until she's old enough."

The devil's eyes flickered is dismay. He doesn't like waiting. "You are all mighty, all powerful can't you make her of age?"

"I can but beautiful things take time to grow and flourish. She will live in the human world until she's old enough. She will get to experience life and joy. She will be real."

"And then I will whilst her away from everything she knows and yet it doesn't bother you? That you created a human girl to be violated for all eternity by me?" the devil countered.

"She is nothing," he brushes it off lightly. "She will be made to satisfy your needs to prevent you from raping anymore innocent women. It's amusing to see you respond like this. You were never a moral power to begin with."

* * *

The devil used to be close with God.

He used to be God's favorite before his fall. They've been coming to better terms now after centuries and now they work as a unit. The devil never understood how hypocritical and indifferent God can be. God was supposed to be loving and understanding and yet God has no remorse to the gift he made for the devil. The devil doesn't question it and takes whatever he can.

He was greedy after all, it was only in his nature.

Rey is born like any other human, as a baby. He visits her often in different forms. A form of a bird. A cat. A dog. Just so he can look at his property and check on her development. Rey is born to two loving parents who were God loving and Devil fearing. Perfect parents, her mother is a teacher and her father is a pastor. They will take care of her and teach her things the devil can never learn.

He can't rape her until she's sixteen, God made him promise that. The devil doesn't want to do that to her now but knows he will be tempted when she enters her teen years. God made her beautiful, she's radiant. Full of life. Most babies are red and swollen but not Rey. Her skin is glowing and warm and her hair is soft and silky.

He likes over powering pure things and eliciting pain. Baby Rey cries in her crib and he smiles at the sight. Perhaps she already knows her purpose. He sheds away from the form of a bird and into a man to cradle her in his arms. Her parents were too exhausted to wake up. "It's okay," he tells his drop of sun. "I will always be attentive to your cries."

* * *

He didn't have a say in how Rey would look like. God made her to what he seemed fit for the devil. And she was a pretty girl, large eyes and freckles to openly display her innocence. She's slender and feminine, docile and lovely. Lips full and delicate and the softest of skin.

Her mother and father always stressed for her to be pure until she was married.

This the devil agrees but there were some boys who thought otherwise. And so anyone tried was disposed immediately. Rey knows him, knows him as Ben. It's the name she's given him since she was three, a name she decided for him.

Her parents always assumed he was an imaginary friend.

Perhaps Ben was. Ben wasn't real. His appearance was made up of several men he'd seen in her picture books. Of princes and knights. It's the form she responds well to opposed to his normal form. Ben stops being her imaginary friend when she turned five and was old enough to go to school. He takes occupation of her school bus driver and keeps the princely form for her.

It was always scary growing up and getting closer to death, and so he wanted her to have some comfort.

The devil maintains his work well. He was powerful and time was never an issue. He has enough time to be everywhere and be there for her. Rey takes an instant liking to him as her bus driver. It's not in a romantic sense but in a familial way. She's not afraid to talk to him even though she's afraid of talking to most adults. Every holiday she gets him things as she would for a teacher, thank you cards and drawings and candy.

His drop of sun is perfect in every way.

* * *

He follows her throughout every stage of her life.

Ben moves from her elementary bus driver to middle school and then to high school.

The image of Ben is kept well over the years. His form is princely as ever with minimal traces of aging. The form is muscled and toned. Tall and athletic build. Strong features mixed with soft lips and welcoming brown eyes. When Rey turns thirteen she doesn't talk to him the way she used to.

It doesn't take him long to find out that her classmates were teasing her friendliness towards him. And so the devil takes care of it. He doesn't kill them, only scares them to death in their dreams and when they're alone. He gives them nightmares and seizures until they listen. Sometimes if he overhears or see anyone teasing her he'll take control of their body.

And yet even when her classmates stop, things don't back to normal. It was only natural for a human that age to pull away. It was especially so being the pastor's daughter. Children don't like authority or anything related to it. At thirteen, she's still small. She doesn't have much breasts or curves but he yearns for her still.

She's the last of her friends to develop. She gets her first training bra when all her friends have transitioned to bras. It makes her feel ugly and inept but she's beautiful to him.

Rey's been attending private school her whole life. It puzzles the devil so that the private school students are the most impure. While most of her classmates lose their virginity at fourteen and fifteen, Rey decides to keep hers. She was after all the daughter of a pastor. And unlike the other kids, she respected her faith and values. It makes him happy. He allows boys around her but if they get too close he stops it. He gives the boys seizures and hallucinations on the spot.

The devil feels somewhat bad that she cries from time to time that boys don't ask her out or try to kiss her. But she was his and he wants her to be untouched. He doesn't want her to be corrupted. She was his and always will be for all eternity.

"You're beautiful," he tells her as she gets into the bus.

Rey blinked as a blush developed. She's startled and surprised but it was true. She was beautiful. She fashions a scowl on her face now that she's been blossoming into a young woman. She knows to protect herself from men, even him. No longer does she smile at the world twenty four seven. She's cautious and reserved and knows boys only want to break things that are holy. She was a game to them since she was the pastor's daughter. She wears shorts underneath her pleated skirt since she was aware that boys like looking up all the girls' skirts.

Ben smiles at her endearingly. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She timidly smiles back before looking for a seat. He smiles to himself. His drop of sun needed that. She's fifteen and finally able to fill in an A-cup bra. He adjusts his mirror so he can have a clear view of her. He smiles to himself peacefully. When she's old enough he can finally take her away from this cruel world.

* * *

Rey is precious.

He's known this since the moment she was born. She listens to her family and she helps out. She doesn't partake in underage drinking or sex. She's a good girl, his good girl. So he gets her things. Things that her parents will never get her.

Rey's only allowed to wear plain white underwear and thin padded white bras. And so Ben secretly gets her cute things. He gets lacy sheer underwear and bralettes twice a month. He gets the bralettes she sees on pinterest and tumblr, close to sheer or transparent and barely covers her nipples with petals. She likes them because they were delicate and made her feel feminine. The bralettes don't give an illusion of more but only accentuates what she has, minimal cupping. She loves flowers and anything that reminds of her them. Most of the bralettes don't have any padding but no one notices since she wears a lot of layers and sweaters. She never shows them or anything, she wasn't like that but she does give him a smile as a sign of gratitude. Ben doesn't get her pushup bras for her parents will notice and be upset for their daughter being a 'whore.' Rey wasn't a whore, she was saving herself for him and she doesn't even know that she was.

She has his number since she was twelve. She gets bullied a lot since she's a pastor's daughter and she gets lonely.

Ben never makes her feel lonely.

She texts him rarely but has been talking to him more again now that she's fifteen. He's well aware that she was developing an interest in him. No longer was he seen as her parental of friend figure but a romantic interest. He senses this and it was exhilarating.

She's not allowed to wear makeup, not even lip gloss. And so he gets her shimmery lip gloss, the ones that smell like cherries. And some peachy blush and nail polish. Rey's not even allowed to have her nails painted. Whatever she wants, he gets it for her. He treats her so much differently than anyone else and she knows it. She knows that he treats her well and she likes it.

It's something the devil doesn't understand throughout Rey's childhood. Her parents were good and kind and yet they constantly restrict her from everything. Rey can only hang out with her friends at church or school or at their house. She's not allowed to go to school dances. She can't wear makeup or wear anything shorter than at the knees. She's not allowed to stay past nine o'clock or put her hair down. She can't watch TV without them viewing it first. She can't even listen to music on the radio. They won't even let her get her driver's permit until she was good people, they seem to like making her miserable. For people that were supposed to be loving and non judgmental, her parents were racists and unaccepting to anyone who weren't like them. Rey wasn't like that, she didn't care about race or ethnicity or different religions. She treated everyone the same. And for that he adored her.

**Rey: thank you for the gifts but I can't wear nail polish**

She texts him in the middle of the night. He smiles on his throne. What a naughty girl, she was supposed to be sleeping. Rey's not allowed to have a smart phone either and so he gets her one. Her parents monitor all her activity on her phone and so it was best for her to have a separate phone. Her parents won't like that their daughter was talking to a boy, an older man for that matter. They don't know that Rey goes on tumblr and pinterest to pick out what she wants for Ben to get for her. He sets her phone up to prevent her from stumbling in on any bad things. He doesn't want her to ever look at porn. He wants everything that she knows about sex to be through him. Private schools don't teach about sex and her parents certainly won't.

**Ben: I know but it's nice for you to have when the time comes**

**Ben: Why are you up?**

**Rey: I don't know.**

**Ben: You're lying.**

**Rey: I've been thinking about you.**

**Ben: In what way?**

**Rey: I don't know really.**

**Ben: Tell me about it**

**Rey: I want to show you how the new things you got me look like**

It's a tempting idea but he wants to wait. He wants to make the waiting as satisfying as ever.

**Ben: that's a bad thing**

**Rey: is it? I won't be naked.**

The things he got her were sheer and thin. He will see her tits and cunt without any issue.

**Ben: It will arouse me.**

**Rey: it won't. I just want you to see**

The devil smiles to himself. She's so repressed emotionally and sexually from her parents and she doesn't even know it. She doesn't even know how to pleasure herself. Or knows that she can. He will teach her when the time comes.

**Rey: do you want to see?**

**Ben: I do but I think your naked body should be saved for your husband**

**Rey: I think so too.**

His hand reaches to relieve himself. She will learn to like both forms. His real one and the one he's made for her. He's thought about it for the past fifteen years, he doesn't want to let go of this human form. Ben was the man she's known all her life.

**Ben: The first time I want to see you I want it to be on our wedding night.**

He proposes the idea to her. She was the one that alluded to it with such coyness and false innocence. She's older now, fifteen and was becoming a woman. She's starting to want adult things.

The devil was sadistic and found enjoyment in how tragic it all was.

* * *

He was supposed to wait until she was an adult but he takes her when she's sixteen. Ben gets her a pretty diamond ring and has her wear it for two months around her neck on a chain before he took her from the world and showed her what he truly was.

There was so much horror and shock in her eyes.

How cruel it was of the devil to take the life of a sixteen year old girl. Rey will never age beyond sixteen but he celebrates her birthday every year as if she was still living in the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part 3 but we'll see. if I do be sure to subscribe to this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Rey in this story is of age and is an adult during their intimate time. She was taken when she was sixteen and is currently twenty two. I'm not sure if I want to continue but if I do I will change the warning tags if I decide to go into greater detail.


End file.
